There's magic in the way you move
by Bymeha
Summary: " Tu penses toujours que danser est inutile ? " ; Keith ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur Lance. Il ne savait plus tellement, à vrai dire – et peut-être que Shiro avait encore raison, après tout. Peut-être que Lance avait eu raison. Peut-être qu'il était plus subtil qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, et peut-être que danser n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. OS pour le Pride Month.


Hello !

Voici pour le thème Dance du Pride Month (c'était hier mais bon...) je ne parle pas de Klance établi ici et à vrai dire je sais pas si on peut parler de Klance parce que c'est très très soft. J'avais juste cette idée en tête depuis un moment et le Pride Month était une occasion de l'écrire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Voltron Legendary Defenders appartient à Dreamworks, le fanart est de salamandra imoral sur Tumblr.**

* * *

Keith ne savait plus vraiment comment tout ça avait commencé.

Cette journée s'était déroulée plus ou moins normalement, pourtant. Ils étaient parvenus juste à temps pour secourir toute une planète d'une occupation Galra et après s'être assuré qu'ils pourront s'en remettre sans trop de mal – ce qui n'était malheureusement pas toujours le cas – Allura avait décidé de les accueillir le temps d'une soirée au château pour se remettre de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre et accorder à ces gens un moment de légèreté auquel ils n'avaient probablement pas eu droit depuis longtemps. Keith avait fini par comprendre que c'était sa façon à elle d'intervenir à sa manière et d'aider ceux qu'ils avaient sauvé depuis leurs lions ; en faisant ça, elle participait à la reconstruction, en quelque sorte.

La soirée commençait tout juste et ça faisait une bonne quinzaine de minutes que tous restaient cloîtrés dans leur coin – ces aliens étaient particulièrement réservés, ou avaient en tout cas vécu opprimés pendant si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient probablement plus l'habitude de s'amuser normalement. La Princesse devait sans doute se sentir impuissante et désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus ; et à l'air qui se lisait sur son visage, les Paladins avaient deviné que cette désolation laissée par les Galra lui rappelait le destin qu'avait connu son propre peuple. Keith aurait aimé trouver quelque chose à dire pour lui remonter le moral, lui faire comprendre que les choses étaient ainsi et qu'aussi cruel et triste que ça puisse être, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne trouva pas les mots, toutefois – il ne les trouvait pas souvent quand il s'agissait de choses aussi délicates, pas sans paraître plus indifférent et détaché qu'il ne l'était – aussi se contenta-t-il de rester là où il se trouvait, un peu en hauteur pour garder un œil attentif sur ce qui se passait dans la salle.

Il avait vu Lance froncer des sourcils et quitter la salle presque en courant sans comprendre pourquoi. À vrai dire, il ne cherchait plus à comprendre comment fonctionnait Lance depuis un moment, pour la simple raison que ça lui paraissait tout bonnement impossible. Lance semblait changer d'avis pour à peu près n'importe quoi, prenait pratiquement toujours la position opposée à la sienne quand il s'agissait de donner son avis sur quoi que ce soit et pouvait se montrer étrangement sympathique et intelligent comme tout à fait exécrable et des plus immatures. Alors Keith avait pris pour habitude de garder une distance prudente et de l'observer avant d'agir en conséquence. En le voyant partir, il supposa que Lance était parti s'éclipser pour échapper à une ambiance qui s'alourdissait de secondes en secondes ; et pour une fois, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire la même chose.

Aussi Keith ne s'attendait-il pas à le voir revenir à peine quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

Et la musique qui commença doucement à se diffuser dans l'enceinte du château en surpris plus d'un, lui y compris.

Le Paladin rouge croisa des bras, un sourcil froncé. Coran suivait Lance, l'air tout aussi satisfait ; bientôt, tous se regardèrent avec curiosité, l'air de se demander ce qui allait se passer. Keith échangea un regard avec Shiro depuis sa position ; le Paladin noir souriait, mais il se contenta de hausser des épaules, l'air aussi pris de court que lui. En contre-bas, Pidge et Hunk – qui semblaient un peu plus conscients de ce qu'il se passait qu'eux – avaient l'air d'approuver la manœuvre et interrompirent leur discussion pour observer ce qu'il se passait à l'autre bout de la salle. Ils n'étaient pas seuls ; les autres s'arrêtèrent dans ce qu'ils faisaient et bientôt, on n'entendit plus que la musique, qui était finalement bien plus entraînante que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Les humains étaient probablement bêtes d'avoir imaginé que les extraterrestres n'écoutaient rien d'autre qu'un enchaînement de sons grinçants ; la musique était probablement la seule chose qui était universelle, et celle qui se diffusait depuis le vaisseau était tout sauf désagréable à écouter.

Keith finit par comprendre ce qui suscitait tant d'intérêt lorsqu'il aperçut Lance se diriger droit vers Allura, de cette démarche légère et presque dansante qui était la sienne. Il grimaça d'avance ; Allura n'était pas de bonne humeur, et il doutait sérieusement que ça la rende plus réceptive aux avances incessantes et bigrement agaçantes de Lance. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'il se disait de là où il se trouvait ; il vit seulement le sourire charmeur de Lance – enfin, le sourire qui _se voulait_ charmeur, en tout cas – et la main qu'il tendit d'un geste théâtral vers la princesse. Il voyait la scène d'ici ; Allura allait probablement lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment, Lance insisterait, têtu qu'il était, et elle finira par quitter la pièce pour trouver la paix.

Au lieu de ça, Allura eut un petit sourire et après une seconde d'hésitation, elle se leva et offrit sa main à Lance. Keith sentit à peine sa mâchoire se décrocher tant ça lui paraissait improbable, et le pire restait à venir.

Lance et Allura se mirent à danser une sorte de valse, suivant le rythme continu et presque langoureux de la musique, et ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais Lance dansait plutôt bien – _terriblement_ bien, même. Il avait quelques notions à propos de ce genre de choses et avait vu assez de films pour comprendre comment on faisait pour danser une valse ; mais il était pratiquement sûr que Lance et Allura n'avaient jamais dansé l'un avec l'autre auparavant, et pourtant, ils étaient réellement en phase, exécutant leurs mouvements avec fluidité dans un synchronisme impressionnant. Lance souriait de toutes ses dents et même davantage quand il s'aperçut que les invités les observaient avec curiosité, bougeant sans s'en rendre compte au rythme de la musique.

« Lance se débrouille bien. », fit soudain Shiro à côté de lui.

Keith ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher. Shiro souriait, l'air amusé mais pas moins fier du Paladin bleu. En voyant Shiro avoir autant de considération pour Lance, il arrivait à Keith de remettre son jugement en question – et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'apprécier tout simplement, d'être son ami comme les autres, que Lance soit aussi à l'aise avec lui qu'il semblait l'être avec les autres membres du vaisseau. C'était toujours compliqué entre eux, et à chaque fois que Keith avait l'impression qu'ils avaient passé le cap de la rivalité – dont il ne parvenait même pas à déterminer la source, d'ailleurs – tout redevenait comme avant. Ils se disputaient pour des bêtises, faisaient tous les deux des choses stupides pour tenir tête à l'autre et au grand dam des autres, ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et c'était souvent à Shiro d'intervenir pour calmer le jeu. Keith détestait le regard réprobateur qu'il avait à leur égard dans ces moments là, mais il n'y pouvait rien si Lance se comportait comme un gamin.

« Venant de Lance, il fallait peut-être s'y attendre, commenta Keith en croisant de nouveau les bras. Ah, tiens, Pidge et Coran s'y mettent aussi. »

Shiro arqua un sourcil en percevant le dédain dans sa voix mais n'en fit rien. En contre-bas, Pidge et Coran s'appliquaient à imiter la princesse et le Paladin bleu, mais leur danse ressemblait plus à celle que ferait un adulte avec un bébé qui vient d'apprendre à marcher qu'à une véritable valse – ce qui ne les empêchait pas de s'amuser, manifestement. Hunk riait aux éclats, sa bonne humeur se répandant bien vite à ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui, et bientôt l'un des rescapé s'approcha timidement avant de répéter la chorégraphie simpliste et chaotique qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Keith fronça des sourcils avec suspicion en voyant Shiro bouger du menton tout en suivant le rythme de la musique et le dévisagea.

« _Toi aussi ?_ »

Le Paladin noir se contenta de sourire avec amusement.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ce qu'ils s'amusent un peu.

— C'est pas en s'amusant qu'on va sauver l'univers, releva Keith en arquant un sourcil.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

Le Paladin rouge s'apprêta à répliquer mais se tut et baissa les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce que voulait dire son aîné. Shiro perçut son trouble et désigna Lance et Allura du regard.

« Regarde mieux. Il leur montre qu'il est possible d'aller de l'avant et il aide Allura à faire de même.

— Mais ils ne font que _danser_ , fit le jeune homme avec exaspération.

— Ils font plus que danser. Ils montrent l'exemple. Regarde. »

Un premier couple s'avança sur la piste de danse et commença à bouger avec une harmonie plus ou moins discutable, bientôt suivi d'un autre, puis encore d'un autre. Allura se mit bientôt à sourire de nouveau, et celui de Lance s'accentua, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Il semblait qu'il faisait preuve de retenue, pour une fois – mais est-ce que c'était si surprenant que ça, au fond ? Que Lance soit parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait ? Qu'il ait choisi de ne pas gâcher ce moment en gardant le silence, parce qu'il voyait bien à quel point ça faisait plaisir à la Princesse de danser et de penser à autre chose ?

Keith avait toujours envie de croire que Lance ne faisait ça que pour se faire remarquer et montrer aux autres qu'il était doué dans quelque chose et croisa de nouveau les bras, une moue boudeuse mais songeuse peinte sur le visage. Son aîné soupira avec amusement.

« Tu sais, lui dit-il ensuite, pour avoir vécu comme prisonnier de Zarkon, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir besoin de voir d'autres gens vivre normalement. Je crois que je deviendrais dingue si je me retrouvais avec d'autres rescapés qui ne peuvent pas penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'ils ont vécu. »

Keith sentit son cœur se serrer et leva un regard hésitant dans sa direction. Shiro parlait peu de ce qu'il avait vécu, et Keith savait que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il souffrait toujours d'amnésie ; il était pratiquement certain que Shiro vivait avec un poids beaucoup plus lourd que ce qu'il laissait entendre et que les séquelles étaient loin d'être seulement physiques. Il avait bien trop souvent étudié le sujet pour savoir que Shiro ne s'en remettra probablement jamais entièrement et qu'il gardera des traces de ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Le Paladin Noir l'observa un moment et posa une main sur son épaule pour le secouer gentiment en voyant son regard s'assombrir.

« Allez, fais pas cette tête, fit Shiro en souriant. Je vais mieux. Et ces gens aussi iront mieux. »

Keith acquiesça en silence et reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait en contrebas. Il y avait des gens qui commençaient à sourire, parfois même à rire, et ce de plus en plus naturellement. Le Paladin Noir sourit doucement en le voyant reconsidérer ses propos, son regard emprunt de sagesse et de bienveillance posé sur lui.

« Tu penses toujours que danser est inutile ? »

Keith ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur Lance. Il ne savait plus tellement, à vrai dire – et peut-être que Shiro avait encore raison, après tout. Peut-être que Lance avait eu raison. Peut-être qu'il était plus subtil qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, et peut-être que danser n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Shiro n'insista pas et il le vit descendre pour rejoindre les autres. Lance l'interpella en le voyant et Keith ricana tandis que le Paladin bleu confiait la Princesse à leur aîné. D'abord déstabilisé, Shiro finit par s'en remettre à Allura et la valse reprit, plus lente, plus douce, moins endiablée mais pas moins sincère, tintée de cette délicatesse propre à leur relation que tous savaient particulière. Lance de son côté encourageait leurs invités à se joindre à eux, glissait quelques compliments ici et là, charmant son audience en leur faisant diverses démonstrations. D'autres couples se formèrent pour rejoindre la piste de danse, et Keith soupira en admettant que finalement, Lance avait peut-être eu une bonne idée. Ça n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait et il s'en voulu un peu d'être à ce point surpris que Lance puisse être aussi réfléchi et réceptif là où il était probablement le seul à être capable de réagir ainsi. Ça n'était pas le cas qu'au vaisseau, d'ailleurs ; sur le terrain aussi, Lance lui avait démontré maintes et maintes fois qu'il était de bon conseil et que les stratégies qu'il élaborait étaient souvent plus payantes que foncer dans le tas sans avoir de plan.

Keith finit par décider de descendre à son tour, profitant de l'agitation pour se glisser discrètement près des rafraîchissements. Après leur premier banquet au Palais, les Paladins avaient fini par distinguer ce qui était plus ou moins comestible et ce qu'ils pouvaient ingérer sans prendre trop de risque. Keith se souvenait encore très bien de cette boisson infecte qu'il avait goûté la première fois et se montrait depuis plus méfiant quant à ce que Coran leur offrait. Il se détendit quelque peu lorsque Hunk s'approcha à son tour de la table et piocha dans les petits fours que le Paladin jaune semblait apprécier ; si il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle tous avaient une confiance aveugle en Hunk, c'était à propos de nourriture. La lumière se tamisa doucement, les plongeant dans une ambiance plus douce, plus joyeuse et plus intime. À la demande de tout un groupe de leurs convives, Hunk finit par retourner sur la piste, les attrapant dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse pour les faire danser tous ensemble. Keith ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à quel point ça les rendait heureux ; c'était un bonheur spontané, sincère, et de ce fait terriblement contagieux.

La soirée ne pouvait pas mieux se dérouler ; du moins était-ce ce que Keith pensait à ce moment là, avant que les choses ne dérapent pour la énième fois.

La soirée battait son plein, et le château fut bientôt plongé dans une atmosphère paisible et reposante. Ils avaient rarement l'occasion de s'amuser tout en accomplissant leur devoir de défenseurs de l'univers, et Keith se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas aussi mal qu'il le prétendait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il eut un petit rire en voyant Shiro et Allura, qui avaient abandonné la valse – apparemment bel et bien universelle – au profit de danses terriennes plus récentes et rythmées. Coran quant à lui faisait une démonstration d'une danse apparemment populaire à Altea et Pidge s'appliquait à en reproduire les mouvements, ce qui donnait quelque chose d'assez amusant à regarder puisqu'elle manqua de se retrouver face contre terre à plusieurs reprises et dû s'arrêter au bout d'un moment lorsqu'elle fut prise de brusques vertiges. Lance qui s'apprêtait à la faire danser s'arrêta net en voyant son visage blême et s'assura qu'elle marche sans tomber jusqu'à une chaise où elle s'affala sans plus de cérémonie, soulagée de ne plus sentir le monde tanguer sous ses pieds.

Et finalement, au grand dam de Keith, ce qu'il redoutait le plus – ou pas – finit par se produire et ce qui devait arriver arriva ; Lance finit par le repérer, et faute d'avoir un autre partenaire s'avança dans sa direction sans la moindre hésitation, avec des intentions qui étaient tout sauf difficiles à deviner.

Le regard farouche du Paladin rouge avait quand même dû avoir un effet sur sa confiance, puisqu'il ralentit sensiblement sur les derniers mètres et parut hésiter jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que beaucoup de gens les observaient. Keith fut bientôt tout à fait conscient du regard des autres sur lui et croisa les bras avec plus de conviction, se refermant davantage. Il avait l'air d'avoir envie de _tout_ sauf de danser – avec Lance, qui plus est – alors il n'allait tout de même pas le lui proposer ? Maintenant ? Avec lui ? Pour de vrai ? Devant tout le monde ?

Le Paladin bleu – très probablement conscient de leur audience – sourit pour se redonner contenance et s'arrêta juste en face de lui. Keith se figea et sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en le voyant faire une révérence tout à fait exagérée avant de lui tendre une main en guise d'invitation.

« Keith, mon pote ! Tu m'accordes cette-

— Même pas dans tes rêves. »

Une exclamation de stupeur traversa la salle, et pendant une seconde, il sembla à Keith que même la musique s'était arrêtée. Lance n'avait pas l'air surpris – alors que Keith était à peu près sûr qu'il devrait l'être, ou au moins un tout petit peu déçu – et se contenta de soupirer avec agacement. Puis, contre toute attente, il s'approcha encore en souriant ; cette fois, Keith perçut la différence, subtile mais tout à fait perceptible pour lui puisque ce sourire en coin lui était destiné, de même que la lueur dans son regard. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et ses muscles se tendre, comme lorsqu'il se trouvait face à une situation de danger, et fusilla Lance du regard avec autant de conviction que possible dans l'espoir de le dissuader de faire ce qu'il allait faire.

Bien évidemment, ça ne suffit pas, et le sourire de Lance ne fit que s'accentuer.

« Ben quoi, me dis pas que _tu sais pas danser_ ? »

Keith se redressa subitement et son sang ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'il ne rétorque avec véhémence :

« Bien sûr que _si_ , je sais danser !

— Merveilleux ! »

Lance souriait, manifestement très fier de lui ; de son côté, Keith fulminait, se maudissant d'avoir mordu aussi vite à l'hameçon. Le Paladin bleu fit encore un pas dans sa direction et l'autre se fit violence pour ne pas reculer – parce qu'il restait Keith et que jamais, jamais il ne reculera devant quoi que ce soit, surtout pas devant Lance alors qu'il tenait l'occasion de lui faire fermer son clapet et d'effacer ce _foutu_ sourire de son visage d'imbécile bienheureux.

« Ou peut-être que ça te fait peur de danser devant autant de gens, reprit Lance à voix basse, et Keith était bien trop conscient de la malice qu'il lisait dans son regard pour se douter qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose que de la pure provocation. Tu serais pas un peu timide, des fois ?

— Je suis pas timide, j'ai pas peur etje sais _très bien_ ce que t'es entrain de faire, Lance, gronda le Paladin en soutenant son regard.

— Ah, tiens donc. »

Il avait ce fichu sourire en coin et Keith ne fut qu'à moitié surpris lorsqu'il arqua un sourcil pour montrer son intérêt – et encore moins surpris de constater qu'il était bel et bien capable de prédire les actions de Lance qu'il observait sans doute plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Keith leva les yeux au ciel en apercevant Shiro, soutenu par Allura et la tête rejetée en arrière qui faisait mine de l'encourager à accepter la proposition de Lance avec un haussement de sourcils et cette attitude presque paternelle que Keith trouvait tout à fait exaspérante dans ce genre de circonstances. Toujours à moitié affalée sur sa chaise, Pidge observait la scène avec de grands yeux et avait retiré ses lunettes pour être sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une déformation due à ses verres. Hunk et Coran échangeaient des messes basses pas si discrètes que ça en faisant de grands gestes pour communiquer dans un silence tout à fait relatif, et Allura finit à son tour par se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

« Il y a un problème ? », finit par demander la princesse qui empêchait Shiro de tomber comme si le poids du Paladin était tout à fait insignifiant pour elle – ce qui était probablement le cas.

Lance eut un autre sourire. Keith fulminait.

« Alors, Keith ? fit-il à son tour et à voix basse, de sorte qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

— Très bien. », grogna le Paladin en finissant son verre d'une traite.

Il regretta qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'alcool, ou de quelque chose qui aurait un effet équivalent sur ses sens. Keith n'avait pas vraiment eu d'expériences de ce genre sur Terre, en tout cas probablement pas autant que Lance semblait en avoir ; il n'avait pas franchement eu l'occasion de faire le mur pour aller en ville et danser quelque part où il parviendrait à entrer sans se faire refouler, et encore moins après avoir bu assez pour être assez détendu et danser au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus.

Lance arqua un sourcil et se saisit d'un verre à son tour dont il but le contenu cul-sec, avant de se tourner vers Keith avec ce même air de défi dans le regard. Le Paladin Rouge grimaça lorsque l'autre passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le guider vers le centre de la salle, sous le regard quelque peu sceptique et intrigué des autres. Satisfaite que la soirée reprenne son cours, Allura reporta son attention sur son partenaire qui commençait à changer de couleur en ayant la tête ainsi renversée en arrière et le ramena brusquement vers elle avant de le faire tournoyer sans jamais le lâcher. Keith les observait, médusé ; contrairement à Allura, Shiro n'avait pas franchement l'air de savoir ce qu'il était censé faire, mais ils avaient quand même l'air de bien s'amuser. Ça le consolait un peu ; peut-être qu'il arriverait à faire pareil, finalement. Lance n'était pas aussi insupportable qu'il voulait bien lui faire croire et il se pourrait même que l'expérience se révèle amusante.

Le Paladin se figea en comprenant que la musique était entrain de changer et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mélodie aussi langoureuse que la première mais de quelque chose de plus rythmé ; au moins, il n'allait pas danser de valse avec Lance, c'était déjà ça. Ce dernier fit mine d'écouter la musique quelques secondes, bougeant la tête et tapant du pied le temps de se calquer au rythme – ce qui ne lui prit pas plus de quelques instants, très franchement. Keith le trouvait toujours aussi ridicule que lors des fois où Lance leur faisait une démonstration de sa « danse de la victoire », qui comprenait évidemment des tas et des tas de variantes qu'ils avaient arrêté d'essayer de comprendre. Bientôt, le Paladin Bleu finit par ajouter d'autres mouvements et se mit à tourner autour de Keith avec ce même air fanfaron, l'air à peine concentré tant ses gestes étaient fluides et naturels, là où il se contentait pour l'instant de le regarder en tapant du pied.

Lance finit par s'en rendre compte et soupira avec exagération.

« Keith ! T'essaies même pas !

— Quoi ? M-Mais si, je... »

Lance arqua un sourcil sceptique.

« T'es malade ? »

Keith lui jeta un regard confus.

« Euh, non ? Pourquoi ?

— T'as l'air… constipé. »

Oh _bon sang_ , est-ce qu'il venait vraiment... ?

Le sourire satisfait de Lance s'évanouit en voyant Keith tourner des talons, et il s'empressa de le rattraper pour le ramener là où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt.

« Bon, d'accord, c'était facile, admit le jeune homme.

— C'était nul. », contra Keith en le fusillant du regard.

Lance retrouva son sérieux et se redressa.

« Ouais, ben c'était pas aussi nul que ta _danse._ Sauf si t'imitais un balais, là, c'était plutôt réussi.

— J'ai pas... »

Keith détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer davantage ; il était clairement mal à l'aise et il était inutile de le nier. Danser lui avait semblé bien plus facile quand il regardait les autres. Lance sembla s'en rendre compte et contrairement à ce à quoi Keith s'attendrait venant de lui, il lui prit les mains et commença à bouger, avançant et reculant en faisant des petits pas tout en agitant leurs bras liés.

« Lance, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? finit-il par lui demander en voyant avec horreur le Paladin bleu bouger en rythme, et ce en le tenant d'une poigne ferme.

— Relaaax, Keith ! Laisse toi faire, lui dit-il en souriant lorsqu'il vit que leurs pieds commençaient à bouger dans une harmonie plus ou moins réussie. Et concentre-toi sur le rythme. Je te sauve la mise. », ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Keith décida de l'ignorer et s'appliqua à suivre ses conseils, aussi pénible que ça puisse être pour lui. Au bout d'un moment, il réalisa que se détendre était effectivement la meilleure chose à faire et se laissa guider par Lance, qui restait attentif à la musique et à la façon dont son partenaire s'adaptait aux mouvements qu'il ajoutait à la chorégraphie simpliste mais agréable à suivre qu'il construisait au fur et à mesure. Keith le vit qui s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire, mais Lance se tut et se contenta de sourire en s'éloignant petit à petit pour le laisser évoluer à sa guise sur la piste. Le Paladin Rouge se sentait toujours aussi ridicule, mais voir Lance et les autres dans son champ de vision le rassurait un peu ; au moins, il n'était pas le seul, et les autres n'avaient pas franchement l'air de s'en faire autant que lui.

Il se sentait peut-être ridicule, était probablement loin d'égaler les talents de Lance sur la piste de danse, mais peu importe ; Lance avait décidé d'agir comme un partenaire, cette fois. Pas comme un rival. Et tandis que Pidge et Hunk venaient se joindre à eux pour former un cercle des plus joyeux, il se dit que c'était peut-être aussi simple.

Peut-être que danser avec Lance n'était pas si terrible que ça.


End file.
